Find Your Zen
by sombreromoustache
Summary: Two women find peace through shedding their earthly possessions. (Nudist and Yoga Bumblebee)


The orange sun broke the coast of the ocean, beginning to emit its glow on the white beach. A young blonde woman, sat criss cross on the sands, hands on her knees. She broke her meditative trance when she felt the warmth hit her eyes. Her blue eyes met the sun, her body rising with it. She stretched her arms, pulling them forward to touch the rising sun, and then pushing them towards the dawning sky.

"Minor stretches are over and done. Let's get this day started with some real stretches!" she remarked to herself, knowing in this part of the beach, at this time of day, no one would be around to hear her.

She removed her sandals, letting the sand feel her soles. She moved to unbutton her shorts when she heard moving in the sand.

"Who's there?!" she turned, cupping her fists, facing a dark haired woman around her height.

The girl flinched and stepped back, shielding herself from the blonde, "Sorry! I was just passing through here!"

The blonde pulled back her fist, "Sorry about that, I don't usually see people hanging out around here at this hour."

The brunette got out of the defensive position, relaxing herself, "I'm sorry I disturbed," she looked around the beach, "Whatever it is you were doing."

The awkward silence fell on both of them, "Um, I'm Yang! Yang Xiao Long! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The brunette smiled, "Blake Belladonna. I think I know you from the coffee shop I work at."

Yang's smiled started beaming, "OH YEAH! You're the girl I order my tea from! Well, what are you doing out here?"

The brunette scratched her head, "I live closeby and after not getting any sleep, I thought it would be nice to have an early morning walk," she looked to her new friend's lack of shoes and unbuttoned shorts, "What, exactly are you doing here?"

Yang smiled and looked at the sun, "Take a look at it. Right here, the sun is rising and almost no one is here. It's the perfect place to get some zen!"

"Zen?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, zen. Being at peace with your mind and body," Yang took a deep breath, lifting her right leg, and placing her foot on her left knee. She puffed out her chest while her arms rose to the highest point they could reach, joined by her fingers.

"You're, really spiritual, I see," Blake watched the blonde stretch and breathing silently.

Yang's eyes opened, looking down at Blake, "There's another reason I choose to do this so early in the morning," she left the position she was in, one body movement at a time, "I'm going to change regardless if you're here or not."

Yang turned, facing the rising sun, where she removed her shorts, "Wait, what are you-

Blake stopped herself, when Yang turned around, nothing adorning her, "I believe, Blake. That, to be at peace, you must separate yourself from every earthly possession."

Yang held her arms to her sides, and shifted all of her weight to one side, bending her left knee, taking deep breaths throughout each movement.

Blake watched her, "You, do this. Naked?"

Yang left the position, turning to face Blake, "Every morning. Still gotta be careful," she bent over at her waist to touch her the toes on her right foot, "No one comes from the ocean."

Blake, felt blush while she viewed the blonde from the front, "I don't know if I should join you or not."

"Hey, I don't own the beach. Feel free to join me," she replied.

Blake moved next to the blonde, "Should I get, um-

Yang felt moved to her other set of toes, "If you feel at peace in clothes or without clothes, then do so."

Blake took a deep breath and looked around the beach for anyone else, before electing to shed the shorts and shirt she had been walking in, along with the bra and underwear she wore underneath.

"So, I'm not much of a yoga expert, could you maybe help me?" Blake covered her breasts and her crotch.

Yang left her stretch and faced the brunette, "Sure! Let's start out with my favorite one! The Tree Stretch!"

She put her hands together, taking a deep breath, "First of all, start out each stretch with a deep breath. That's my philosophy," Blake mimicked Yang's hands and took a deep breath, "And then you want to raise your arms. Raise them so high that you can touch the sky."

Blake followed Yang's movements, blushing about her breasts, "How did you get used to doing this naked?"

Yang lifted her foot and placed it on her right leg, "If I'm at peace, I don't care how the world sees me."

Blake and Yang held the tree position for a while, "So, how long do you hold this position?"

"When you find your zen. Feel the energy," Yang answered.

Blake sighed and closed her eyes, "I'm feeling something. Is it zen?"

"You'll know it's zen when you find it," Yang reiterated.

Blake inhaled and exhaled, feeling the energy in her body. The sun's warmth almost made it feel that she could feel the energy going through her body, "Yang, I feel it. The sun, it's helping me feel the energy."

Yang smiled, "Good. Now Let's doing something a bit harder."

* * *

The sun had risen well above the ocean, and the girls were beginning to hear traffic noises, alerting them that their yoga session had ended. Before they left, Yang and Blake sat adjacent across from each other, meditating as Yang started the morning.

"You've done well in your first yoga session," Yang complimented her, "You wanna do this again tomorrow?!"

"Um, sure. I mean, I wouldn't mind doing yoga with you," Blake blushed, "So, what else is there to this?"

Yang smiled, "You don't have to do this but," she winked at the brunette before sprinitng into the sea, diving headfirst into the water, "I LIKE TAKING A DIP BEFORE I HEAD BACK!"

Blake laughed while she watched her new friend backstroke in the ocean, "I'll pass. Another time though."

Yang floated in the ocean, "Found my zen."

* * *

 **A/N I wanted to write something a bit different. I thought this would be interesting. Originally, Yang was going to be just running on the beach naked, but I thought yoga would be more fitting. Also, Neo was going to be the girl Yang taught yoga too, but I thought Blake fit being naked with Yang more.**


End file.
